


Never Understood What Love Was Really Like (But I Felt It For The First Time Looking In Your Eyes)

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Just Weed), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Inaccuracies, Innocent Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Omega Louis, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” Harry continues, voice so thick it’s dripping into Louis’ veins, directing his blood all down to one place. Harry’s hand comes up to grip lightly at Louis’ neck, thumb digging into the spot where his bond mark will be someday. “No one has ever touched you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Louis feels the heat around them, nearly suffocating in the dense mixture of their pheromones. Louis realizes with a violent clench of his arse that Harry’s hard. He can smell it and from how Harry tenses, Harry can smell that Louis is starting to get wet. He feels Harry’s fingers dance along the waistline of jeans, eyes boring into Louis’. Subconsciously, Louis tilts his hips up in permission.</p>
<p>“Can I touch you?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Louis hisses. He can’t believe that this is actually happening. The tender squeeze that Harry gives has Louis mewling. But, wait. “Wait,”</p>
<p>Immediately Harry’s hand is off of him. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“This doesn’t mean anything right? Like no serious stuff. Because I’m like – I don’t want to bond.”</p>
<p>“No, nothing serious.” Harry’s response in instantaneous. “No strings attached.”</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis meets Harry at 14 and things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Understood What Love Was Really Like (But I Felt It For The First Time Looking In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sowearegay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowearegay/gifts).



> Hello! So first of all, I just want to apologize. The end is a bit abrupt because I ran out of time. I do want to write another chapter to tie up the lose ends sometime in the future. Also, this is a bit of a weird mix between two of your prompts so I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted. I hope you like it! Have a lovely day!

 Louis will never forget the first time that he met his soul mate. His mum had been pestering him for three days to go meet the neighbor and finally, he gives. He trudges down the steps of his front porch, listening to his footfalls, nails digging into his palms. It’s not that Louis isn’t a friendly person, no; he’s probably one of the friendliest people that he knows. But the boy next door is gorgeous. Louis’ seen him through windows or in his back yard, helping who Louis assumes to be his mum in their garden. And the broad of his shoulders and his hard jawline tell Louis that this boy is most likely an Alpha. As a newly presented Omega, Louis is a bit reluctant.

About halfway through the walk, Louis realizes anxiously that the boy with the pretty curls is on his own front porch with headphones in. He stops for a moment, debating whether he should just awkwardly turn around and walk back to his own house or not. He sighs, knowing that his mum will have his head if he returns, still not having met the neighbors. So he continues down the sidewalk, pace getting slower the closer that he gets. When he finally gets to the steps, Louis hears that the boy is talking to himself aloud.

“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”

Louis taps on his shoulder awkwardly and watches with a laugh as the boy rips his headphones out of his head and jumps, startled by Louis’ sudden appearance. He watches as this boy’s face goes pink and Louis smiles.

“Hi, I’m Louis.”  Louis smiles brightly at the pink faced boy.

The boy starts to stand but he ends up tripping over nothing and face plants into Louis’ chest. “Oops.” The boy mutters.

“’S alright.” Louis giggles, helping right the boy. Though he’s giggling as if it isn’t a big deal, his heart is beating so loud that Louis is slightly fearful that he may be able to hear it. “Anyway I’m your new neighbor. Just moved here from Doncaster. What were you listening to? It seemed a bit heavy.”

“Oh.” He turns an even darker pink. “Um I was listening to a bit of Alexis Ffrench. But um, I was reading Sarah Dessen’s _The Truth about Forever._ ”

“I have no idea who either of those people are.” Louis admits, pulling his fingers through his hair.

“Ffrench is a composer. And um, Sarah Dessen is an American author.”

“Wait so you’re spending your break listening to classical music and reading?” Louis asks incredulously. “You’re not into manlier, Alpha type things?”

“You’re an Omega right?” The boy responds. “Do you like staying home and making sandwiches?”

“Touché.”  Louis nods. “That’s almost too bad though. One of my greatest pleasures in life is watching the horror on an Alpha’s face when I kick their arse in football.”

 “Well we could go out back and play. You can trust that you’ll beat me.”

“Really?!” A burst of excitement goes through Louis. Football is his favorite. “Oh hey, you never told me your name!”

“’M Harry.” Harry smiles with his dimples and right then and there, Louis makes it his mission to see those dimples every day.

-

Louis easily gets attached to his neighbor. He’s not really sure how it happens but suddenly he’s spending nearly all of his time with Harry. People at school have started to whisper about them. Louis doesn’t care.

“How come you read so much?” Louis asks Harry one night. It’s nearing his fifteenth birthday so it’s a bit cold to be out in the tree house behind Harry’s house but he loves it.

“Because,” Harry says. His curls are so short, he’d just gotten a haircut and Louis can’t stop staring at them. “It’s like; you get to escape into this new reality. And I mean, who doesn’t want to fall in love?”

“Me.” Louis admits. He pulls the blanket he’s using to keep warm around himself tighter.

“What?” Harry looks to Louis, completely shocked. “You don’t want to fall in love? Why not? I mean just imagine, they say that the bond between an Alpha and Omega is one of the strongest things in the world, most difficult to break. Why wouldn’t you want that?”

“Because.” Louis wants to just leave it at that but he can feel Harry waiting for him to continue. “A broken bond is the reason why we moved here.”

Harry gasps so violently that he starts having a coughing fit. His big green doe eyes look to Louis with such sorrow and disbelief that Louis isn’t sure if he should have told Harry this. They’ve only known each other since September and though they became instantly close, they have yet to talk about the deep, deep stuff.

“What happened?”  

“He cheated. Bonded another Omega.” Louis shrugs. He brushes it off like it’s no big deal but Harry sees right through it.

“That’s horrible …” Harry trails off and then he hugs Louis, letting his own blanket wrap around Louis too. He allows it, basks in the extra warmth. “You know, I know it’s not really the same but I have a sort of understanding. Robin isn’t my biological dad.”

“Really?” This is news to Louis. “But you call him dad? And you seem so close.”

“My parents are Betas so it’s obviously different than seeing a bond break but. Anyway, they divorced when I was seven. My mom and Robin were together by the time I turned nine. So yeah, he’s been in my life for a long time, he stepped up when Des didn’t. He’s the one who built this tree house with me. But yeah, I mean. I’ve seen love fall apart. But I’ve also seen it fall back to together in the way it’s supposed to.”

Louis doesn’t respond to that. There are so many things that he wants to say. Like how he can still believe in love after all that. Or thank him for not judging. But he instead burrows further into Harry. He knew that it wouldn’t be a mistake to open up to Harry.

“You’re my best friend.” Harry says. Louis can feel the rumble of his voice from where he’s leaned against his chest.

“You’re mine too.” For a moment, Louis feels guilty admitting this. He and Stan had sworn to each other the day that he left Doncaster that they’d stay each other’s best friends for life. But he knows that he and Stan will probably never see each other again. The Beta hadn’t even answered his texts in a few weeks.

“You seem sad.”

“What? How could you tell?” Louis pulls back to look into the green eyes.

“Alphas and Omegas who spend a lot of time together get attuned to each other’s feelings.”

“You and your big words.” Louis shakes his head. “Was just thinking about my best friend back home ‘s all.”

“Oh.” And then Louis gets this sense that Harry’s upset. Whoa. “Not like, you aren’t still my best friend. I just. It’s sad to let him go.”

“Okay.” And Louis can just tell that that doesn’t help Harry at all.

“Don’t worry.” Louis tries. “You’re my best friend. You’re different from him. Me and you, we’re different.”

“Okay.” Harry accepts this, smiling with those fucking dimples. “But can we be different inside? I’m freezing.”

“Just a few more minutes?”

“You’re lucky you’re my best friend.” Harry squeezes him tighter.

“I guess you’re right.”

-

“Wait, you’re not serious?!” Louis can’t believe his ears. Harry’s just turned sixteen and the lad has just admitted that he’s never had a drop of alcohol in his life.

“Lou, we’ve been best friends since we were fourteen. You know that I don’t really like partying.” Harry blows it off like it’s not a big deal. And really, Louis guesses that it isn’t. But still,

“What if it’s just me and you though? Like, just the two of us. No loud, pounding music, no strangers snogging in the bathroom.” Louis’ intention isn’t to pressure Harry into it. There’s just something about knowing that they’ve never been like the typical Alpha and Omega. Louis loves knowing that he can teach Harry how to do something, especially considering how intelligent the Alpha is.

“Well,” Harry says after a moment’s consideration. “I could be okay with that.”

So Louis, being the impatient little shit that he is, immediately runs downstairs to steal a bottle of Southern Comfort from his mum’s liquor cabinet. For a moment, Louis is grateful that he lives in the times that he does. Even just fifty years ago, Omegas couldn’t purchase alcohol and they certainly couldn’t actually drink without the presence of their Alpha. If an unbonded Omega wanted to go out and get a drink, well they were just shit out of luck.

When he gets back to his room, Louis shakes those thoughts from his head. He’s an Omega and he’s about to get drunk as fuck with his Alpha best friend. The Alpha is sitting perfectly still on Louis’ bed, having gotten himself caught up in whatever romance novel Harry’s reading this week (okay, he’s reading _Switched_ by Amanda Hocking but Louis will never admit to Harry that he pays attention to the details) in the time that it took Louis to acquire the bottle.

“You sure your family’s not going to be home for a while? Your mum may kill me if she finds out.” Harry glances over at Louis as he thumbs the corner of the page down, keeping his place. Louis blushes minutely because Harry caught him staring.

“Don’t worry,” Louis brushes it off, handing Harry the bottle. He continues talking as he situates himself on his bed. “I planned it all perfectly. I’m supposed to be staying the night with you because mum’s on a date. And your mum thinks we’re here. So that part’s not a lie.”

“But,” Harry points out, taking the literal side as always. “My mum doesn’t know that your mum isn’t here. Or your sisters. She wouldn’t let us be alone.”

“Which is ridiculous.” Louis thinks out loud. He takes the bottle from Harry. He smiles just a bit when he notices that Harry had already opened it for him. Louis would’ve pouted for fifteen minutes if he would have had to ask for help. “Just because you’re an Alpha and I’m an Omega doesn’t mean that I want to jump your bones.”

Harry watches Louis with an animated look on his face. Louis will never admit it but he secretly revels in these moments, the moments where he has Harry’s undivided attention. To impress Harry, Louis uncaps the bottle and takes a large gulp. He puffs his cheeks out and then gulps loudly, watching Harry’s wide eyes.

“Okay well I hope you don’t expect me to drink half the bottle in one drink.” Harry says, accepting the bottle from Louis. He feels a thrill of satisfaction run down his spine but his outward confidence doesn’t waiver.

“Nah, it’s okay.” Louis watches, just the tiny bit mesmerized by the way Harry’s lips seal around the bottle. “Wouldn’t want you getting sick all over my bed.”

“Holy shit.” Harry coughs and sputters, thrusting the bottle into Louis’ hands. His eyes are watered and a flush is creeping down his neck. Louis has done good. “How the fuck did you just drink that shit without flinching?”

“Practice. Lots and lots of practice.” Louis takes another drink, not trying so hard to impress Harry this time. He takes to sipping lightly at the drink as he waits for Harry to recover enough to take the bottle from him.

“Here.” Harry takes it back and starts sipping at it, just like Louis had done.

Eventually the both of them are inebriated enough to be slurring their words and talking some shit. Louis honestly isn’t even sure where the bottle went. It could be rolled under his bed, spilling everywhere or fuck, it could be empty. Either way, it’s gone and he’s giving a speech.

“Omegas are like,” Louis pauses and grips Harry’s shoulder, making sure the Alpha is paying attention. “So underappreciated in this world.”

“Mhm,” Harry hums his agreement, head sloshing back and forth in a sloppy nod. “You’re so right, Lou. I appreciate you though. You’re the bessssst friend ever. Fuck gender!”

 “Like we can have something the size of your huge arse fist stuck inside us for thirty minutes and still fucking walk the next day.” Louis continues, oblivious to way that Harry’s eyes go dark.

“You’ve taken someone’s knot?” Harry asks, the pulse of aggression seeping through Louis and his arse clenches hollowly.

“N-no.” Even in Louis’ drunk state, he bows. The Omega in him shows his face. It’s rare to see Louis Tomlinson, captain of the football team and general arse kicker, let his guard down – to show anyone that side of him. But with Harry, there is no hesitation. “’Ve never been with an Alpha.”

“Is that so?” Harry moves just a tiny bit closer and Louis’ honestly eating it up.

Louis normally takes a lot of pride in the fact that he can have an Alpha best friend that he’s honestly not headed towards bonding with. He loves the fact that they can break that stereotype together. That’s always been important but it’s not like they’ve never had their moments. When Louis went into his second heat, not a month after meeting Harry, Louis called Harry begging for his knot. Once, Louis triggered Harry’s rut. Harry had been feeling poorly (which he later realized was a symptom for an oncoming rut) and Louis had simply walked into Harry’s bedroom with soup and boom, Harry was on him, soup be damned. Of course Harry got ahold of himself and apologized, letting Louis leave. So this attraction, this pull between them, it’s not a new thing. They’ve just never acted on it because Louis quite likes the title of ‘best friend’ at the moment. He doesn’t want anything serious, he and Harry have always been on the same page about that.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, suddenly feeling a lot more sober than he was just a few minutes ago. His heart is rabbiting out of his chest because Harry’s looking at him with those eyes that can only mean one thing.

“So,” Harry continues, voice so thick it’s dripping into Louis’ veins, directing his blood all down to one place. Harry’s hand comes up to grip lightly at Louis’ neck, thumb digging into the spot where his bond mark will be someday. As he continues talking, his fingertips ghost downwards. “No one has ever touched you?”

“No,” Louis feels the heat around them, nearly suffocating in the dense mixture of their pheromones. Louis realizes with a violent clench of his arse that Harry’s hard. He can smell it and from how Harry tenses, Harry can smell that Louis is starting to get wet. He feels Harry’s fingers dance along the waistline of jeans, eyes boring into Louis’. Subconsciously, Louis tilts his hips up in permission.

“Can I touch you?” Harry asks, fingers not moving an inch from where they’re toying with the hem of Louis’ jeans.  And Louis feels his heart swell for just a moment. He’s not sure how many Alphas would ask permission like Harry did, especially after Louis’ body language is screaming yes.

“Yes.” Louis hisses, letting the emotional moment go.  He can’t believe that this is actually happening. Harry’s undoing his jeans and cupping Louis through his pants. The tender squeeze that Harry gives has Louis mewling. But, wait. “Wait,”

Immediately, Harry’s hand is off of him. “What’s wrong?” Harry’s eyes lock with Louis’ and Louis can see that he’s not the only one who’s sobered up a bit.

“This doesn’t mean anything right?” Louis just has to clarify before they go on. “Like no serious stuff. Because I’m like – I don’t want to bond.”

“No, nothing serious.” Harry’s response in instantaneous. “No strings attached.”

“Okay.” Louis sighs in relief. And then he remembers that Harry’s hand isn’t on his dick and no, that won’t do. “You can touch me now.”

“Yes sir.” Harry smirks at Louis but then his expression goes completely soft. His fingertips trace the outline of Louis’ cock in his pants. His movements are slow, exaggerated. He grips Louis through the fabric, causing it to stretch around him.

“Shit.” Louis curses. He wants more, he wants some actual relief. But he can’t bring himself to ask. Harry’s rubbing through the pants stops and Louis can’t help the whine that leaves his lips. “Harry,”

“Don’t worry,” Harry coos. “I’ve got you.”

Louis nods, inherently trusting him. Harry’s hand slips down the front of Louis’ pants, his fingers toying with the fine hairs that he finds and it has Louis producing more slick. He makes a tiny sound in the back of his throat, hoping that will urge Harry on. Harry just smiles lightly, his dimples making a show. Louis is just about to say something  that includes more curse words than not but then Harry closes his hand around Louis’ cock properly and all the words die in his throat.

“Yess,” The Omega hisses in contentment. It’s the first time that an Alpha has ever, ever touched him in this way and suddenly Louis’ struck with the urge to roll over and present himself. But he resists that urge. Doing that would be serious and this, obviously, isn’t serious. “Harry.”

“Yes?” Harry asks. He pauses his movements, waiting for Louis to say something.

“Has,” Louis lets out a sigh because he’s barely restraining himself from fucking into Harry’s hand. “Has anyone ever touched you?”

“No.” Harry accentuates his words with a rough squeeze causing Louis’ hips to jolt.

_Good,_ Louis thinks. A surge energy passes between the Alpha and Omega and suddenly, Louis is really desperate for release. But even more so, he needs to be touching the Alpha’s cock. Louis reaches a hand up and grabs Harry by his shirt, pulling him down so that the two are even closer. But Louis’ momentarily distracted because Harry chooses this moment to speed up the flicking of his wrists and Louis fucks his hips into Harry’s big hand faster. Then he remembers though. So he squeezes at Harry’s thigh to get Harry’s attention and then lets his hand hover over the bulge,

“I wanna touch you?” Louis phrases it as a question because he can’t think properly with Harry’s hands on him. Immediately though, Harry tenses.

“You first,” Harry says, every bit Alpha tone. “Gotta take care of you first.”

And yeah, Louis can get on that ride. So he relaxes back into the blanket, letting Harry take control. Harry pumps him with a new fervor. Louis’ leaking from his tip, dripping in a way that he never has when it’s just his own hand pleasuring himself. When Harry starts firmly massaging at the slit and the sensitive underside of the head of his cock, Louis starts moaning uncontrollably.

“Fuck,” Louis can’t help the words that start flowing out of his mouth. “Fuck yes, Harry, I’m sorry, I’m gonna come. Oh fuck, I can’t – ”

“That’s it,” Harry murmurs soothingly, running his unoccupied hand under Louis’ shirt in a gentle touch. When his thumb brushes Louis’ nipple, he loses it. Louis’ entire body tenses, letting out a high, delicate moan that reverberates throughout the room. All the while, Harry is whispering calm, collected words to soothe Louis.

As soon as Louis doesn’t feel quite so boneless, he’s sitting up and fastening his jeans back up. He maneuvers Harry onto his back. Louis sits on his knees and carefully unbuttons Harry’s trousers, taking his sweet time. He still can’t believe what just happened and holy shit, what’s about to happen. He’s about to touch an Alpha’s cock for the first time. Louis positively wiggles with excitement and suddenly, he’s not so interested in taking his time anymore.

Straightaway, Louis shoves Harry’s trousers down so that his hand isn’t partially trapped in Harry’s trousers like Harry’d been with him. For a moment, Louis just stares at the thick Alpha cock that’s standing at attention in front of him. It’s a lot more veiny than Louis’ is and the base is slightly thicker than the rest. Fuck, Louis can barely contain his eagerness.

He wraps his hand around Harry, barely holding back a giddy laugh when Harry makes a pleased sound. Next to Louis’ hand, Harry looks even bigger. Because that’s the one part of him that gives away his gender, his size. It’s not like he’s three feet tall but he’s still a bit on the short side and his frame is generally small. Especially his hands. The tips of his fingers definitely don’t touch each other.

“Lou,” Harry croons, reminding Louis of the task at hand (literally).

Watching Harry to gauge his reactions, Louis brings his hand up to Harry’s tip and then back down again. He squeezes at Harry’s base experimentally. Harry likes that, Louis can tell by the jump of his hips and the bead of precome that forms from the tip. He uses the precome to spread over his palm, hopefully making the pull a bit less dry for Harry. Louis bites his lip, needing to watch Harry come undone from the pleasure the Omega is giving him. So he speeds up his pace, going as fast as his forearm muscle will allow him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry lets out a litany of f-bombs, hips jumping up sporadically. “Louis I’m gonna come.”

“Are you going to knot?” Louis asks, a blush forming at the question. Omegas don’t get extensive sex education. They basically just get taught that they’re going to go through a heat and crave an Alpha’s knot.

“No,” Harry pants, now shoving up into Louis’ hand with force. Louis grips tighter and he realizes that he wants to taste Harry. But there’s no time left for that because a moment later, thick white ropes of come are shooting all over the place. The base gets a bit thicker but it’s definitely not the size of Harry’s fist, like they’re told knots will be. “I’ll only knot if I’m inside you.”

When they’re cleaned up and fully clothed again, Louis settles down in bed next to Harry. They aren’t touching but not because there’s any awkwardness between them, more just the fact that Louis is hot as fuck.

“Louis?” Harry whispers into the soft silence. Louis glances at him and he can see that Harry’s staring up at his ceiling like he’s contemplating life.

“Hm?”

“Can we do this again? Or was this like, a one-time thing?” Only then does Harry glance over at Louis, green eyes full of honesty and that’s why Louis makes the decision.

“We can do this again.” Louis smiles. Because they’ve always open with each other. Communication has never been a problem for the Alpha and Omega. “So we’re like, friends with benefits now?” Louis laughs a little.

“Hey, no,” Harry lays on a thick pout. For a moment Louis is worried that they’re not on the same page anymore but then Harry puts him at ease. “We’re best friends with benefits.”

Louis smiles. Harry is the perfect Alpha to do this with.

**-**

They easily transition to being best friends that get each other off. It’s not a big deal. They still play footie in Harry’s back yard and Louis still pretends that Harry’s getting better. And Harry still reads his stupid (lovely) romance novels to Louis occasionally. Harry still goes to every single one of his games and Louis will pretend to read a chapter or so of whatever book Harry’s book club is on. They also occasionally exchange hand jobs; they even graduated to blow jobs not too long after that first time. They sit around bantering and joking for half an hour after about how Louis nearly died from lack of air while Harry discovered that he has no gag reflex.

“I need to revise,” Louis sighs, just a few short months after they started fucking around on the side.

“So my rut’s coming up.” Harry says. For a moment, Louis considers. Both of them are on suppressants so this is the first time that it’s come up between the two of them.

“I don’t know how I feel about helping you through a rut.” Louis says honestly. He watches Harry to see for any type of negative reaction from Harry. Not that he would be mad if Harry was upset by it, it would make sense for them to help each other through mating cycles. But, he always feels a bit of a stab if he ever makes Harry upset with him. Harry, however, doesn’t even flinch.

“Alright.” Like honestly, how does he just accept it like it’s nothing?

“Do you not even want to know why?” Louis asks. He sets his pencil down, and turns to face Harry.

“Well you obviously want me to know why.” He pokes at the softness of Louis’ belly and smiles. “So why then?”

“I don’t know,” Louis sighs. Harry gives him a look and Louis can’t help but giggle. “Okay, I do know, I just don’t know how to put it into words.”

“Are you like,” Harry swallows and Louis can tell that Harry has gotten a bit insecure. So he pats his best friend’s knee in hopes of comforting him. “Afraid that I’ll be too much or that I’ll like hurt you? Because I wouldn’t blame you if that were the case.”

“No!” Louis immediately dismisses that idea from Harry’s head. “It’s not you. It’s me.” He holds his heart to his chest, mocking the cliché. “No but anyway, it really isn’t you. Like, I don’t want you to help me with my heats either. It’s just like, I don’t want to see anyone like that, or have anyone see me like that unless they’re my mate. I know that sounds stupid –”

“ _Louis,_ ” Harry absolutely fonds. “I knew that you were a closeted romantic!”

“No!” Louis’ quick to deny. “More like I don’t want someone to see me begging for cock until they’re stuck with me forever.”

“Whatever you say, Tomlinson.” Harry smiles and Louis knows that Harry doesn’t believe him. For once, Louis lets him believe it.

-

Louis can’t believe it when he meets Daniel. He’s just turned seventeen when Jay finally puts a name to the distinct Alpha scent that’s been wafting off of her. It’s not that he hates Daniel, no that’s not the case. But he doesn’t like the idea of someone hurting his mum again. He doesn’t want to have to pick up and move again if things don’t work out.

“I don’t understand,” Harry says. They’re up in the tree house again because Louis likes the thought of it just being the two of them. “He’s nice right?”

“Well, yeah but – ”

“And he’s good to your mum and the girls?”

“Sure but – ”

“So what’s the problem?” Harry is chewing on the chocolate that he keeps hidden in the drawer when it’s not too hot. Louis sort of wants to steal it.

“The problem is that I don’t want to leave you!” Louis bursts out. He looks at the way that Harry’s got chocolate on the corner of his mouth and he’s struck with emotion. “I’ve already had to leave my life behind once. I refuse to leave you behind. I refuse. I’ll – I’ll –”

“Lou,” Harry sets the chocolate bar down and looks to Louis with such wide eyes. Louis’ always been fascinated by Harry’s eyes; they’re a shad that Louis can only describe as home. “I won’t let that happen. I’ll steal you away before I let you leave me.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Harry holds out his pinkie and looks to Louis expectantly. Louis can’t help but giggle.

“You’re a weirdo.” Louis laughs as he accepts Harry’s pinkie with his own.

“But I’m your weirdo.”

Louis goes home later on that night and smiles at Daniel. He is nice to him all throughout the dinner because Harry made Louis realize that Daniel doesn’t deserve Louis’ saltiness. And he needs to set the example for his sisters, he understands. Maybe, just maybe things will work out for the two of them and Louis won’t have to deal with living in Harry’s tree house instead of living with his family.

-

“So I got high for the first time last night.” Louis tells Harry during one of their footie practices. He’s running towards Harry, trying to work on his foot work. But honestly, the hard, determined look on Harry’s face is the best part of practicing with him. The lad tries so hard, it’s adorable.

“No fucking way,” Harry responds, successfully blocking the ball that Louis sends soaring his way. Louis is impressed. He sees Harry’s face flush. “With who?”

“Niall.” Louis breathes, trying not to show how out of breath he is. “It was fucking awesome. You’ve gotta try it with me.”

“Meh.” Harry shrugs. “Maybe when I’m not super stressed about other stuff.”

Louis almost tells Harry that he went home and pulled one off to the thought of him after he got high. Fingered himself a bit even. Just to see the unexpected flush to spring into Harry’s cheeks. But he decides against it, that would distract Harry too much and he wants to make sure he and Harry get a decent practice in.

When he spends the night at Harry’s house, while he’s watching the way Harry bobs on his cock, Louis strokes his cheek, poking at where his dimple would be. The stories he’s heard about how Alphas behave in bed is a sharp contrast to how Harry is. Harry doesn’t treat Louis as if he isn’t an equal, as if Louis’ orgasm doesn’t matter. In fact, Harry’s the exact opposite, he makes sure that Louis comes before he even gets a hand on himself. Louis decides, as his come is shooting down Harry’s throat, that he wants an Alpha like Harry.

-

 “I can’t believe my baby is in his last year before university!” His mum says during breakfast. She has all of them up with a full fry up like she does for the first day of school every year.

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis brushes it off. “It’s Lot’s last day of middle school too.”

“Thank the lord.” Lottie mutters around her bacon.

His mum keeps rambling on but Louis isn’t paying attention. He’s too focused on the mouthwatering food in front of him. He isn’t sure how his mum can be such a good cook and even after repeated attempts to teach him, Louis still can’t cook that well.

“Lou? Could you please come to the kitchen to help me with washing up?” His mum’s voice breaks through his tired haze and he sighs, getting up to help her.

He knows that she’s got something to tell him the moment that he walks into the kitchen. And he can tell that she’s nervous. Fuck. He doesn’t mention that he can tell though, he just puts the plates in the dish water and starts washing them off. She takes the spot next to him, helping rinse and dry the dishes that Louis hands her. For a solid minute, it’s silent, almost making Louis second guess that she wanted to tell him something. And then of course,

“Daniel and I picked the date for our wedding.” She voices, obviously trying to be nonchalant. She doesn’t look at him as she says it though.

“Still don’t get why you guys want to get married. You’re going to bond that night anyways.” Louis states honestly. Because it’s true. Why make things more complicated if stuff doesn’t work out again? Louis doesn’t say that though because he doesn’t want to hurt her feelings.

“You’ll understand one day. When you’re in your own relationship.” She sighs and approaches the next subject delicatedly. Louis knows what’s coming before she even says it. “You and Harry are pretty close yeah?”

“Mum.” Louis has had this conversation with her before, plenty of times.

“I’m just saying Louis,” She defends. “You both love each other. And Harry’s a very nice young man. He’d treat you right. As an Omega, Louis, if you aren’t bonded – ”

“Can we please not have this conversation right now?” Louis begs. He really isn’t up for the whole ‘unbonded Omegas are in danger at all times’ lecture. He’s doing fucking fine on his own. And honestly, even though he and Harry aren’t bonded, he can always count on Harry to protect him, even from stupid little shit like not eating the berries off of the bushes in Louis’ backyard because they look suspiciously like poisonous ones.

“I’m just saying that – ” She tries to continue but Louis interrupts again.

“Mum. Harry and I aren’t bonding. He’s my best friend, that’s all.” _And we occasionally partake in mutual dick touching._

“Fine.” She throws her hands up like she’s exasperated. “I’ll leave it alone. Anyways, you might want to start thinking of your best man speech.”

“Oh christ.” He can’t wait to get to school. And that’s saying something.

_Meet me in the bathroom in the west wing, it’s important._ Louis sends out the text and leans against the bathroom stall. He should be in his senior maths class, but as he said in the text, it’s important that he sees Harry.

  1. Is Harry’s simple reply, mere seconds after Louis sent the first message. Louis smirks and runs his hands down his t-shirt, smoothing it out. It only takes another minute or so of Louis leaning against the stall door impatiently before he hears the door open.



“Louis?” Harry calls out unsurely.

“Jesus, finally,” Louis answers loudly, unlatching the door and pulling Harry in before anyone can see. Not like it’s not about to be totally obvious what they’re doing. But whatever.

A bit more forcefully than Louis had intended, he pushes Harry up against the stall. He watches as Harry reaches over and locks the stall door and Louis smiles up at him gratefully. But then it’s down to business. Louis drops to his knees, positively delighted as he watches the surprise pass through Harry’s facial features. And then Louis bites out a smirk at the darkness that replaces the surprise.

He unbuttons Harry’s jeans and unzips them carefully. He’s learned to be very careful with the zipper after the one time that he was a bit too eager and well, Harry wasn’t too happy with how that turned out. But Louis is almost, _almost_ glad that it happened though. Because now he has an excuse to go torturingly slow and look up at Harry feigning innocence.

Louis pulls Harry’s cock out and gives it a quick rub. Harry’s already half hard which boosts Louis’ ego more than he’d ever care to admit. He kisses the tip sweetly before taking his cock into his mouth. Louis tongues at the slit languidly while he sucks lightly. Okay, so Louis’ a bit of a tease, but it always makes Harry thread his fingers through Louis’ hair and manhandle him a bit.

“Lou,” Harry’s voice is rough in the way that it only gets when they do sexual stuff. Louis may be a bit addicted to it. “We both have to get back to class soon.”

Louis shrugs, Harry’s cock still in his mouth. He does, however,  get a hand around the base of Harry’s cock, squeezing the thicker spot where his knot would form if he were inside of Louis. At that thought, Louis shudders slightly, feeling his hole pulse. He pushes those thoughts aside though and focuses his energies on getting Harry off. He hollows his cheeks and seals his lips tightly around Harry, squeezing around the base again.

His eyes flit up to meet Harry’s as he starts bobbing, teasing time forgotten. Watching the uninterrupted waves of pleasure wash over Harry is so fucking sexy. Tears form in Louis’ eyes as the tip of Harry’s cock starts slipping down the back of his throat. His throat is definitely going to be sore after this. Louis smirks as best as he can around Harry’s cock and then goes down as far as he possibly can. He swallows around the gag reflex when Harry slides down his throat.

“Fuuuck,” Harry groans. Louis can feel the base getting thicker just a bit and he knows that Harry is about to come.  He squirms excited, swallowing around Harry in hopes to drive him over the edge. Harry’s hips jut forward as he spills down Louis’ throat. “Jesus.”

Louis smiles as he tucks Harry’s flaccid cock back into his jeans and stands up. Harry still looks a little worse for wear so Louis considers it a job well done.

“That’s what was important?” Harry asks with a cute laugh that shows off his dimples. Louis may be a bit obsessed with his dimples.

“Oh no,” Louis says, laughing just a bit and then his face falls. “Me mum’s finally picked a date for her wedding.”

“Lou,” Harry pulls Louis into a hug. The pheromones from the Alpha are oddly calming to the Omega.

“I’m okay.” Louis says into Harry’s shoulder. Because it’s true, he is okay. Now that he’s got Harry’s arms around him, he’s okay. “Just needed a hug.”

“Well I’m always here you know that. For a hug or to provide a cock for sucking.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Louis pulls away from hug, laughing loudly but still slapping him in the chest. “You ruined our moment.”

“Maybe.” Harry half-smiles. “But it made you laugh so I regret nothing.”

“You’re my best friend you know that?” Louis sighs happily as his heart does a thing.

“Mine too.”

And when Louis gets back to class, if he bats his pretty eyelashes at the teacher to avoid trouble well, no one would ever know.

-

They always say that friends with benefits arrangements don’t work out. Especially between an Alpha and Omega. The statistics of couples that accidentally bond and end up resenting each other are scarily high. Or one of them develops feelings or crosses the boundaries. But Louis knows that he and Harry are different. Even nesrly two years after they started fooling around no strings attached, they don’t do anything more than hand jobs and blowies. And Louis trusts Harry with his life; no matter how wet Louis gets, Harry never touches him in that way. And no matter how many times Louis calls Harry during a heat, or Harry calls him during a rut, they stay away from each other because those are the boundaries.

It seems only natural for them to go to university together. Of course, Louis is still surprised when Harry brings it up not too far into their senior year. They are sitting in the tree house one night, doing nothing but talking. Louis loves nights like these, where they put away the homework and the sexual stuff and just…be.

“So…have you thought seriously about where you want to go for uni?” Harry pops the knuckles of his fingers and that’s when Louis realizes that Harry’s actually nervous.

“Um…” Louis trails off. He has thought about it but the thought of him and Harry splitting up and going different places makes a sadness grip at Louis’ heart. “I’ve thought about…well I want to get into a school for playing footie. Doesn’t matter where.”

“So you don’t have any preference?” It’s clear from Harry’s tone that he doesn’t believe Louis.

“It’s true though. Because…well. I mean. It’s not like I don’t care about a degree or anything but –”

“You want to play for an actual club. I know that. And you will, I can pretty much guarantee that.” Harry nods as he’s talking and Louis is almost distracted by the bouncing of his curls.

“But,” Louis starts in a small voice. He doesn’t talk about his insecurities very often  but Harry makes it easy. “ManU only has one Omega and he’s second string. I mean, lets be honest, even if I did make it into their club, I probably wouldn’t get any actual playing time.”

“Hey,” Harry turns to face Louis, speaking fiercely. “You should never let your gender stop you from pursuing your dreams. What’s that saying ‘shoot for the moon and even if you miss, you’ll land among the stars’? Something like that. But if you want to play for ManU then god dammit you will.”

“But…” Louis says again. His fingertips dance along his thighs nervously. “I mean. I should worry about getting a degree because – ”

“If you say because you’re an Omega, I think I may scream.” Harry warns. Louis gives a small smile as Harry continues. “You deserve…you deserve an Alpha who’s going to treat you like fucking gold okay? You don’t need a damn degree and you don’t need to be barefoot and pregnant to be a good Omega. There is no definition for a _good Omega_.”

“I think we should go to University together.” Louis says suddenly.

“What if we both don’t get accepted to the same places?”

“We’ll deal with that if it comes.”

And fortunately, that moment never came. By some stroke of luck (or hard work, whatever) they both get accepted to Manchester University. Though they can’t room together because apparently it’s against the rules to room together as an Alpha and Omega. So Louis rooms with Niall, who’s also an Omega and Harry rooms with some boy from Wolverhampton, or so it says on the letter that they sent Harry.

-

When they get on campus, Louis can’t stop looking around in disbelief. He’s here on football scholarship. And he’s here with Harry and Niall, his two best friends. In Louis’ opinion, things can’t get any better.

That is, until he has to get up for his eight am. His declared major is physical education and he’s hating himself a bit for taking an early morning gym class. He looks over at Niall’s sleeping form and envies the lad. But after he does a few laps, the brisk air has woken him up and he is hit with this feeling of nostalgia. It finally sinks in for him that he’s not going to go home to the bedroom that he grew up in and he’s not going to meet Harry at the back door so they can walk home. And the girls, Louis thinks wetly, they aren’t going to come home to burned toasties for dinner. It’s going to be _months_ before he sees his family again. Suddenly, he really needs to see Harry.

Luckily, Omegas are allowed in the Alpha dorms though it’s discouraged to be there past midnight – unless you’re on the approved rut list for an Alpha and vice versa with the Omega dorms – so as soon as his eight am lets out, Louis is striding over there. The two hadn’t gotten to spend much time together since they split to move into their designated rooms and Louis is having Harry withdrawals.

Harry’s still asleep when Louis barges into his room. His roommate, however, is not. As soon as Louis bursts in, the boy looks to him undeniably startled. Louis almost laughs but instead, he offers a sweet smile.

“You must be Liam.” Louis offers. It’s only a bit awkward. So Louis has to change that of course. “Is that sack of potatoes being a good roomie? Cause if not, let me know and I’ll get him whipped into shape.”

Liam laughs and his soft brown eyes remind Louis of an innocent puppy. Which he’s glad for. If Harry had gotten some stereotypical burly, rough everywhere, not just around the edges Alpha, Louis would have to boycott his room and that would be tragic.

“He’s been good so far.” Liam nods politely. “You must be the Louis that he keeps mentioning.”

Louis nods, barely able to contain the pleased sound at the tid bit of information. He opens his mouth to say something else but Liam cuts him short.

“I thought that there was a dorm specifically for bond mates.” And okay, what?

“There … is…” Louis says it slowly as it dawns on him the implications of what Liam had just said. “Oh no. Harry and I aren’t bond – no. We’re just um. Friends.”

“Oh.” The color drains from Liam’s face, clearly embarrassed by the assumptions that he made. “I’m sorry, it’s just. You smell so much like him, I actually thought you were an Alpha for a second.”

He smiles at the thought of smelling like Harry. It’s a nice thought. Because, smelling like an Alpha is good. Not because someone assumed that he is Harry’s Omega. Nope.

Eventually Liam leaves for his own class and Louis gets bored. Does this boy not have any classes before lunch? Louis’ a bit of a dick, he’ll admit that. It’s just that, he is thirsty so he takes an ice cold water bottle from Harry’s mini fridge and well, it’s not his fault that he trips and it spills all over Harry’s chest. Total accident.

“What the fuck!” Harry springs up in seconds. It’s clear from his face that he’s disoriented for a moment before he realizes where he’s at, and who is rolling on the floor in laughter. Louis can literally feel the air change when Harry realizes that Louis did this to him. “You absolute shit!”

Louis smiles, proud of himself, and gets up from the floor to flop on top of Harry’s wet body. “You love me.”

“I guess that I do,” Harry sighs, tone saying that this is all one big inconvenience. His face however, shows Louis that he’d deal with it every day. Or at least that’s what Louis hopes.

“Missing my family.” Louis says, laying his head on Harry’s wet chest.

“Aw,” Harry teases lightly. “Says the boy who used to vow to live in the tree house because you refused to go home.”

“Shut up. That only happened like three times and I was fifteen.” Louis pouted. “I’m sad, comfort me.”

“Okay.” Harry squeezes Louis tight, pushing him into his chest in the way that he knows that Louis loves.

“Your nipples are still hard.” Louis says offhandedly. He closes his fingertips around the right one and pinches playfully. Harry gasps and Louis bites his lip to hold back a smirk. He pinches again, harder this time and with intent.

“Lou,” Harry says in this tone that instantly sends a shiver down Louis’ spine. He can smell that Harry’s getting turned on; Louis smiles brightly. He likes the thought that he turns Harry on, and Harry wants this just as much as the Omega does. Harry’s big hands grip tightly at Louis’ hips, pushing Louis down as he pushes his own hips up.

“Someone’s a loaded gun.” Louis smirks, grinding down into Harry shamelessly. He swivels his hips and bites at his lip at the delicious friction on his cock. However, just a second later Louis is gasping in surprise as Harry suddenly flips them over so that Louis is underneath Harry. Louis’ll never admit it but having Harry over him like this, encasing him to the point where he’s barely seen under Harry, that shit gets him going.

“Was dreaming about you.” Harry’s voice is still a bit rough and that never fails to get Louis wet. He can’t help it, his body reacts strongly to Harry. He can tell the moment that Harry smells it. His pupils dilate then he’s relentlessly grinding his hips down.

“A-and what was I doing?” Louis tries to keep his voice smooth and of course it’s an utter failure but it gets Harry to look him in the eye so Louis’ll gladly take one for the team.

“You were,” Harry grunts. “You were bent ov – ” He’s interrupted by an alarm blaring.

“Fuck.” Louis groans, slapping the snooze button. “You were saying?”

“I’ve got to get to class.” Harry retracts himself from the position that he’s in and Louis lets out a pitiful whine. “Sorry Boo. I can’t be late to my AP classes.”

“AP?” Louis questions unevenly as he openly palms himself through his trousers, hoping that would entice Harry back into bed.

“Advanced Placement.” He informs, not even looking at Louis anymore. Louis isn’t bothered, he knows that Harry can smell just how turned on his it. “Louis, I’ve really got to go.”

“But,” Louis pouts and points down to his cock that is pressing against his zipper.

“Sorry,” Harry looks genuinely apologetic as he swings his bag over his shoulders. And then he gets this mischievous look on his face. “Karma’s a bitch huh? Maybe next time you should wake me up with a blowie and the universe will let you get off too.”

“Fuck off,” Louis says with no malice.

“Love you too.” Harry smiles, gripping the door handle. “Just lock the door on your way out yeah?”

“Sure.” Louis says and then he yells, “I’m gonna jizz all over your bed!”

And very faintly, he’s sure can hear Harry’s laugh.

-

It doesn’t take long for Louis and Harry to both fall into the same cliques as they were in in high school. Louis, being a phys ed major on top of being there on a footie scholarship, is part of the athletic crowd. And he’s honestly surprised that no one has related his gender to his football skills. In fact, everyone is freaking awesome. He and Niall decide to go to one party together and then next thing Louis knows, he’s at every single party.

Harry obviously fits right in with the really smart kids. Louis’ honestly not sure how the lad didn’t get into Oxford. But to be honest, Louis is selfish in that he’s glad for it. Harry’s still a really big nerd with his romance novels though more often than not, Louis sees Harry with his nose in his law books. He’s so damn brilliant Louis has never quite figured out why Harry still hangs out with him. But he sure is glad for it.

“HARRAH!” Louis drunkenly yells into his phone one night. Louis’ not even sure what day it is. “I don’t know where I am but there’s this guy, you would love him Hazza, and he’s! He’s playing the ukel ukelea, uke –whatever. And it’s so tiny and small and I can stop thinking about how big your hands are Haz, and how much I want –”

“Where’s Niall?” Harry sighs loudly and Louis nearly feels bad for waking the Alpha up at two in the morning yet again.

“He ran off with some Alpha,” Louis giggles into his hand as he talks on his phone. “I think Niall’s going to get laid! _Harry_ we could get laid too! Come get me!”

“Can you try to remember where you’re at for me, Boo?” Harry is speaking in that calming voice that never fails to sober Louis up just the tiniest bit.

“Um…” Louis trails off, his brain hazy as fuck. He remembers practice and then an Alpha invited him to this party…OH! “I’m at the house across –” He’s interrupted by his own burp. And he hears Harry laugh and so of course, Louis starts giggling.

“I’m getting in my car. Please tell me where you are.”

“Across from the Benzie Building. Harry hurry. I want you.” Okay so Louis turns into a bit of a slut when he’s drunk. Well actually, maybe slut isn’t the right word. Because he doesn’t want to have sex with a lot of different people, just one person.

Harry is there before Louis can figure out how to get his phone back into his pocket. To add to the list of things that Louis doesn’t like to admit, he may have gotten a little obsessed with how protective Harry is over him when he’s drunk. Harry denies it too, the one time that Louis brought it up when he’d had some liquid courage (though not nearly as much as he normally has). Louis knows that it happens though because his skin prickles with it, he can feel the waves of _mine_ rolling off of Harry. It makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his bum perk out towards Harry subconsciously.

Getting into Harry’s front seat is a bit of a struggle. And as soon as Harry’s seated in the driver’s seat, Louis is on him. He palms at Harry and kisses his shoulder (that’s the closest that they’ve ever gotten to actual kissing and it only happens when Louis’ drunk). He feels Harry start to get hard and he smirks to himself and then,

“No.” Harry pushes Louis’ hand off of him

“Why?” Louis whines, biting his shoulder a bit harshly.

“We’ve been over this literally a thousand times.” Harry sighs. Louis thumbs over his nipple through his shirt. “Louis, I don’t want to do sex stuff with you when you’re pissed and I’m sober.”

“But,” Louis complains. Somewhere in his brain he knows that Harry said no and that he’s being kind of crappy. His hand traced downwards but before it could even reach his waistline, Harry grips his hand.

“Louis, I said no.” Harry’s voice is dripping in the Alpha tone.

Instantly, Louis whimpers and bares his neck. He’s never heard Harry use his Alpha tone before and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to act. All he knows is that he gets even more wet than he was before. But he stays in his own seat, not touching Harry because that’s what the Alpha wants.

“Sorry,” Harry instantly apologizes. “I didn’t mean to use the voice.”

“It’s okay.” Louis says. He shifts as Harry starts the car and starts going to the dorms. “Are you taking me back to yourrr dorms? Pretty please!”

“No you’re going back to your dorms.” Harry’s voice is a bit hard and Louis doesn’t frown. He doesn’t. “C’mon, I can feel that you’re sad. Don’t be sad. I just. Your heat’s coming on. I can smell it very faintly and I don’t want you in a dormitory full of horny Alphas who won’t respect you like you deserve.”

“Oh.” Louis is still drunk and randy but he stays still.

As Harry’s trying to guide Louis to his room, Louis trips, just barely scraping his knee. But after that, Harry insists on carrying Louis to his room. Normally Louis would flat out refuse to let Harry carry him on the pretense that he hates it but his drunken brain tells Harry how much he loves it.

“Lovee when you carry me, big strong Alpha.” Louis mumbles. His eyes are trying to close but he’s fighting it with everything that he has.

“Yeah?” The Alpha’s tone is playful as he struggles to get Louis’ door open with Louis in his arms. He gets it though and soon he and Louis are bursting through the door.

“Oi!” Niall sits up quickly, clearly half asleep with the nameless Alpha’s arm slung across his body. Louis admits loudly that he’s glad that they’re finished. Niall mumbles something that Louis doesn’t hear and turns over, easily falling back asleep.

While Harry’s trying to gracefully put Louis onto his bed, Louis grabs onto Harry’s shirt and pulls. Harry lands with an ‘oomph’ on top of Louis. Louis smiles and leans up to whisper into Harry’s ear,

“I wanna take your v card.”

“W-what?” Harry tenses up and pulls back to look at Louis with this serious, meaning something look.

“Your weed virginity!” Louis giggles at how flustered he made Harry. He watches as Harry goes lax and suddenly, Louis shoves at Harry until he gets the point that he wants Harry on his back. “Stay with me.”

“Louis,” Harry begins cautiously. “Your heat – ”

“’S not due for another three days. Please? At least until I fall asleep?” And that seems to do the trick.

“Okay.” Harry tightens his arms around Louis and Louis falls asleep to the rhythm of Harry’s heartbeat.

-

When Louis wakes up the next morning, thankfully a Saturday so no eight am, he feels mortified. He usually throws himself at Harry any time that he’s pissed but last night was especially bad. _He had to use his Alpha voice_ , Louis thinks causing a shiver to spread through his body. He knows that there are tons of Alphas out there who abuse the power of the voice. It gets to the point of pain if an Omega disobeys an Alpha using the voice. Or so Louis’ heard. But, after last night, Louis doesn’t doubt it. He did as Harry asked without a second thought. He’s also touched because Harry is such a good Alpha, he apologizes for using the voice.

“Ugh,” Louis groans at the pounding in his head. He rolls over and sits up, rubbing at his temples. “I’m never drinking again.”

“You said that last time.” Niall’s voice cuts through the thick fog that surrounds Louis’ brain. “Actually,” The Irish lad is up changing his sheets, no trace of the nameless Alpha from the night before. “You’ve said that every single time since we first got drunk together.”

“Fuck off.” Louis’ glancing over at his dresser, thinking about what he’s going to wear when he gets out of the shower. And then he gets distracted by the glass of water and two paracetamol tablets. “Thanks for the stuff.”

“What?” Niall looks over, recognition passing through his features. “Oh that wasn’t me. That was your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my – ” Louis starts to protest.

“I know, I know.” Niall sighs. He slings his bag over his shoulder. From the looks of it, the Omega is probably headed to the library. Because Niall is the best kind of student. He’s been able to party and get his homework done and show up to practice. Louis needs to take notes. “He’s been your ‘not boyfriend’ since we were fourteen.”

Louis tries not to dwell on what Niall said but it honestly plagues his mind. It’s not like Niall is the first one to comment on their relationship. People speculate about him and Harry all the time. Their relationship status was the first conversation he’d had with Liam. And all throughout high school, people would whisper about them and start rumors. He’d even heard a teacher talking to a few other teachers, making a bet that he and Harry would be bonded by the time they graduated. No one ships the two of them together more than Anne and Jay though. Louis’ convinced that they’ve already planned out their future babies’ names and nursery themes.

But he and Harry obviously aren’t boyfriends. They established that there would be no strings attached, no seriousness involved. And they’ve done a good job of staying within the boundaries they set. So Louis thinks they’re okay. They’ve always been a little different and that’s how he likes it.

-

Louis’ first heat at uni is so rough. For the first torturing fifteen minutes, Louis can’t remember where he hid his heat stuff; it’s absolutely horrible. By the time that he gets his favorite dildo inside himself, Louis can barely breathe from how hard he’s sobbing. He calls Harry (who doesn’t answer because they’ve learned it’s better that way for both parties) and even hearing his voice over voicemail makes Louis come. So basically, he leaves Harry a voicemail of himself coming. And he forgets to text Niall that his heat’s started so he walks in on Louis, with his arse shoved in the air, pounding a dildo into himself.

When he finally feels the remnants of his heat wear off, Louis cries with embarrassment. And when he finally does get up to go to practice, he gets nothing but hungry eyes from all the Alphas on the team, even some Betas. And for the first time, he feels set apart from the rest of the team, like they’re looking at him as if he’s just there to be a hot piece of arse.

It’s just after dinner when Louis finds Harry in the library. He’s got his nose stuck in one of his law books again; Louis can tell from the stiff way he’s hunched over and how his eyebrows are knitted together that he’s stressed. He’s probably already freaking out about the end of term exams, even though they’re still a few weeks away. So Louis decides to rescue Harry.

Instead of making his presence known in the library, Louis runs back to his own dorm. Niall still isn’t home which Louis sends a silent thank you to the stars for. He immediately fishes out the Ramones t shirt that Harry gave him a year ago. Harry’d ordered it online and the sizing chart was messed up so it ended up being too big for Harry. Louis wore it once when he was sleeping over and Harry got a bit riled up from it. He gave Louis the best blow job ever and marked up his thighs for the first time.

Louis completely undresses and throws the t shirt on. It’s obvious that Louis’ grown a bit since the first time that he wore the shirt but it still falls to just above mid-thigh. And lucky for him, there’s still a very faint mark from a week ago showing. So he pulls out his phone and snaps a quick picture. He debates on some type of seductive caption to send but in the end, he decides to let the picture speak for itself.

Harry’s reply is instantaneous. _Are you in your room or mine?_

_Mine._ Louis quickly types back, feeling giddy that Harry actually will drop his schoolwork, something that’s obviously very important to him, just because Louis sends him a sexy picture.

_On my way._

Louis sits on his bed in the most provocative way that he can. Well, aside from just lifting his bum in the air for Harry because boundaries. His legs are spread just a bit though, not in the spread eagle type of way.

When the door opens, Louis isn’t expecting an Irish accent to cut through his thoughts.

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Niall shields his eyes. “I knew I wasn’t crazy when I smelled – ”

“Niall!” Louis haphazardly throws the blanket over himself. Though he guesses there’s really no point, Niall’s seen him during his heat, he can’t get much worse than that.

“Louis.” It’s in Alpha timbre, not quite the commanding voice but so distinctly Alpha that Louis whimpers. Harry is here.

“Alright yeh horny bastards. Let me get my cell phone charger before you melt the room in your pheromones, fuck. Louis you should open a window.” Niall suggest and Louis isn’t really listening. He can’t concentrate on anything other than the look that Harry’s giving him from across the room.

The only reason that he’s aware that Niall even makes his exit is because he watches Harry slowly close the door and switch over the lock. As he watches Harry stalk over, as he breathes in the thick tension and the smell of an Alpha, Harry, aroused, it hits Louis. He kind of wants to have actual sex with Harry. Actually, he really, really wants to have actual sex with Harry. But. He’s always promised himself that he won’t actually have sex until he is in a committed relationship. So. He sighs. He’s not compromising himself on this.

“What?” Harry’s look of _I’m going to eat you alive_ had sadly turned into _what’s going on in that beautiful mind?_

“Nothing.” Louis brushes it off. It won’t do any good to think of how much he wants Harry in that way anyway. “Now lay back and let me suck the stress out of you through your cock.”

Harry does as Louis said, laughing. “You know if I’d said that, you’d tell me that I’m not funny.”

“I make everything funny.” Louis says offhandedly. He trails his hands down the Alpha’s chest. He wants to tease Harry until he’s begging Louis to let him come but what Harry says next throws him off.

“You look so good in my shirt, love.” Harry strokes at Louis’ fringe lightly. He waits until Louis makes eye contact with him and then he says, “You’re so wet today.”

“’S your fault.” Louis comments. He acts like it doesn’t affect him, the fact that Harry’s commenting on how wet he is. But in all honesty, he has no chill. Out of nowhere, Harry flips them so that Louis is laying comfortably on his back with Harry between his spread legs. The shirt falls so that his bottom half his completely exposed.

“Can smell the other Alphas on you.” The Alpha growls. He nips at Louis’ covered shoulder and Louis just about loses it. He spreads his legs farther apart and cants his hips up.

“Harry,” Louis undertones. He knows that there’s intent behind it. He wonders if Harry understands.

“Jesus,” Harry creaks, still mouthing at Louis’ shoulder. And on that note, Harry’s dangerously close to that spot; the spot that one day Louis will be marked forever. Just the thought makes Louis’ skin prickle with goosebumps. All of the sudden, Harry pulls back and Louis whines pitifully. “Just getting out of these clothes.”

Louis immediately goes shy. Not because Harry’s getting naked. He’s seen Harry naked more times than he can count. He goes shy because all of the sudden, he realizes how needy he can be. How selfish he is when it comes to Harry’s attention. Honestly, he would be more embarrassed but he gets distracted by the fact that Harry is climbing between his legs, Alpha cock swollen and glistening with precome.

“Wait,” Louis says, hand on Harry’s chest. He imagines he can feel the rhythmic thrumming of Harry’s heart. “I was supposed to suck you off and help you de-stress a bit –”

“Well,” Harry accentuates his words with a roll of his hips, causing their cocks to brush each other. Louis gasps prettily, feeling arousal zing through his body. His hole clenches a reminder of how much he wants Harry. “I can de-stress like this too.”

“But I really wanted to suck you off.” Louis undeniably pouts, his bottom lip jutting out.

For some reason, this makes Harry smile so stupidly big, Louis’ breath gets caught in his throat. There’s something about seeing his dimples when Louis is already turned on. He kisses at Louis’ shoulder, even closer to his neck this time. So Louis bares it to him on instinct.

“My little cock slut.” Harry comments with a smile in his voice.

_Only yours._ Louis thinks with a thrill. His heart is beating wildly with the thought but he doesn’t let that show. Instead, he banters. “Oi. Fuck off. If anything you’re the slut. All I did was send one measly little picture and you dropped all your homework –”

Harry grinds down, rubbing them together again and suddenly everything Louis had meant to say just flies out the window. Louis’ legs fall even further apart and he shoves his hips up, chasing the feeling of Harry’s cock brushing against his.

“What was that?” Harry asks, obviously just being a little shit. “Hey. How did you know that I was doing homework?”

Louis barely holds  back a whine because Harry’s stopped grinding against him and he just really needs more friction. “Saw you in the library. Thought you looked stressed so I thought I’d help.”

Harry’s face softens like he can’t believe Louis would do something like that for him. When Harry leans down and kisses tenderly on Louis’ neck, Louis immediately starts producing more slick. Harry’s never kissed his neck before and vice versa. It feels so good though, that Louis is wondering why they have never done it before.

“Smell so fucking good,” Harry moans, teeth scraping against Louis’ neck. He should be stopping this. This feels way too intimate for a best friends relationship. But…clearly Harry likes it. And Louis likes it. What harm could a little intimacy do?

“Harry,” Louis’ voice comes out strained. His fingers are digging, probably a bit painfully, into Harry’s broad shoulders as he’s trying to pull himself together.

“What’s up love?” Harry says it so conversationally like their cocks aren’t currently moving against each other.

“Wanna come,” Louis whines, his eyes sliding closed as Harry starts grinding harder. After a few moments, Louis readjusts himself so that his legs can fall open a little more comfortably and all of the sudden, Harry gives a thrust of his hips and the head of his cock slips between Louis’ bum cheeks.

They gasp together, Louis producing even more slick and Harry’s eyes glazing over in a way that Louis’ never seen before. All it takes is one more grind of Harry’s hips, his cock no longer in between his cheeks, just slipping over the crease, and Louis is coming with a pathetic whine. Harry comes after merely getting a hand around his base.

Jesus things seem to be escalating with them.

-

Things get rough when Harry goes into his rut. As an Omega that’s close to him, Louis has always felt a little guilty about not doing the ‘Good Omega’ thing and helping him out. In his heart he knows that he is making the right decision but his biology keeps trying to get in the way of that. And it seems especially hard now that they’ve moved on to uni together. Louis remembers how horrible it was for him to go through his first heat here, not in the safety of his own room like he’s used to. He can practically feel that Harry’s emotional.

With every single phone call that Louis gets from Harry, Niall literally has to take his phone. It leaves Louis almost in tears which is definitely new. Usually he’s able to shut off his phone and deal with the guilt. He thinks it’s because he’s decided that he wants to have sex with Harry.

-

If there’s one thing that Louis can say about uni it’s that between classes, work, and footie, time flies by. Before he’s even ready for it honestly, they’re getting ready for their first actual university exams.

“I’m gonna fail,” Harry laments, slamming his text book closed. He drops his head onto the book, his curls fanning out around it. Louis wants to comment on how pretty his hair is looking these days but instead, he scratches lightly at Harry’s scalp, knowing that’s more comforting to Harry.

“You’re not going to fail.” Louis says lightly. For once, Louis is actually mindful of the fact that Liam is in the room sleeping. “You’re the most intelligent person I know. I mean, you were reading novels for fun the first time that I met you.”

“You remember that?” Harry moves so that he can peek one eye up at Louis through his curls. On instinct, Louis brushes the curls away from his face.

“Of course I do.” Louis smiles as his heart starts beating a bit faster. “My memories with you are my favorite.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe that we’re actually best friends,” Harry sits up, pushing his hair out of his face. “You’re so … sporty and athletic and like, cool. And I’m just like, not. So.”

“Well I mostly just stick around for the mind blowing orgasms.” He plans on keeping a straight face but the moment the words are out, he’s cracking a smile.

“I mean, I am pretty great in bed. I don’t blame you.” Harry’s smug smile shows off his dimples and that’s when Louis feels really triumphant.

“You know what, Styles, I think I have the perfect thing that will help you chill out.” Louis’ eyebrows twitch mischievously. Harry gives him a look. “Don’t give me that look! I’m not talking about sex! I was actually talking about the fact that I have a bit of weed stashed away and –”

Harry’s head tips back and he lets out a loud laugh, effectively waking Liam up.

“That’s it!” Liam yells grumpily, snatching up his bedding. “Louis, I’m going to your room. Maybe there I can get some bloody sleep. Yeh hooligans.”

“Love you to the moon and back, Li!” Louis calls after him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Liam shoots a small grin at them before making a dramatic exit.

“That was your fault you know.” Harry says, the glint of a challenge in his eye.

“Me?” Louis gasps theatrically. “You’re the one whose laugh is louder than like, the loudest thing on earth.”

“So you in bed?” Harry shoots back with a badly contained smile.

“Oh fuck off.” He blushes. He doesn’t back down though. “You’re just deflecting because you know that you were the one that pissed Liam off.”

“Nuh uh.” Harry shakes his head, looking very much like a child. “If you weren’t so adamant on getting me stoned, we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Maybe that’s because keep teasing me.” Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry, completely playing along with the childish thing. “You say you want to and then every time that I bring it up, you don’t want to.”

“Well maybe _that’s_ because you usually only bring it up when you’re smashed.” Harry stands from his desk and walks over to his bed, flopping down on it. He’s clearly still very stressed about exams. “And I’m not gonna get high with you when you can’t even sit up straight.”

“I’m not drunk now though.” Louis hops off of where he was sat on Harry’s desk and comes over to the bed. He flutters his eyelashes and pops out his bottom lip.

“Now’s really not a good time.” Harry sighs regretfully. “It’s just, I can’t afford to waste time on –”

“Hey,” Louis interrupts, suddenly more serious. “You know that if you don’t want to, you can just tell me and I’ll stop bringing it up. I promise I wouldn’t laugh or make fun. You’re my best friend and if you really don’t want to try smoking with me, I will totally respect that.”

“Aww,” Harry coos with pink cheeks. He pulls Louis until he’s flat on top of Harry. “You’re the best. But no, I really do want to try it, honest. And I want to try it with you. It’s just that now’s not a good time. Maybe when I’m not internally questioning my entire life purpose and debating on just living in a cardboard box.”

Louis laughs high and loud, feeling Harry’s body shake with laughter under him. When he comes down from his laughter, Louis nearly kisses Harry. Like, actually, really kiss him. Instead he settles for kissing Harry on his jawline. Even that could probably be considered over their boundaries but he hears Harry intake a sharp breath and exhale a tiny sigh so Louis figures that it’s okay. He can feel Harry getting hard beneath him and Louis can’t say that he’s in a different boat.

“Harry,” Louis says abruptly. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Harry answers straightaway.

“Do you think we have too much sex?” Once the question is out, Louis feels a wave of vulnerability wash over him. So he rushes to cover it up as best as he can. “I mean like, the sex side of our … friendship is great, don’t get me wrong. It’s just that, sometimes I worry that the fact that you’re my best friend gets … lost in there. Or I don’t want it to. Does that, does that make sense?”

“I’m not worried.” Harry shrugs and Louis’ once again reminded why he loves Harry so much. He doesn’t make a big deal out of things. He never has and that’s just what Louis needs. “I mean, we’ve been doing this sex thing since we were sixteen and you’re still as much my best friend now as you were back then, maybe even more so.”

-

“Harry,” Louis’ sleepy voice cut through the silence. He blinks, looking around at the dusk lit room. “Where’s Liam?”

Harry glances up from his book, a piece of his half pony tail wafting down in front of Harry’s green eyes. There are dark circles under his eyes and he looks as exhausted as Louis’ ever seen him. His lips curve up just slightly when he looks over at Louis. Louis only has the energy to smile with the side of his face that isn’t smashed into Harry’s pillow.

“He’s in the library. Poor guy is taking it worse than I am. I think he cried last night. Don’t tell him that I told you that though.”

“I don’t know if anyone is as hard on themselves about the exams as you are.” Louis sits up and he knows that he looks a bit ridiculous. “My hair’s got a mind of its own.”

“Your hair looks perfect. In fact,” Harry leans on his left side and pulls out his phone. “We should take a selfie.”

Louis rolls his eyes but he scoots over closer to Harry as Harry opens his Snapchat. The moment that Louis sees his hair in the camera, he puts his hand up to fix it but it’s stopped by Harry’s large fingers pulling him away.

“No,” Harry says. “Leave it that way.”

So Louis does. He smiles for the picture and it immediately becomes one of his favorite pictures with Harry. It’s just so imperfectly perfect. Harry’s got circles under his eyes and his hair is falling out of the ponytail and Louis’ hair is a mess and he’s pretty sure that he looks stoned from the tired red in his eyes. But it’s so them. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So...” Louis trails off nervously. Lately he’s been thinking about something. And he’s been wanting to bring it up but he’s afraid of how Harry will react. Which is ridiculous because it’s Harry and they tell each other everything. But still.

“What’s up?” Harry puts his books aside, finally seeming to be done with studying. Maybe Louis should take a lesson or two from him about homework and studying. But some other time.

“Oh nothing,” Louis shoots it down, his nerves getting the best of him. But he’s so painfully obvious it’d be impossible for Harry not to notice that something is up.

“What?” Harry’s face goes a bit serious and oh god, Louis is freaking out. What if he thinks that Louis is weird or something? “You’re not telling me something. I know that look.”

“It’s not really anything it’s just…” Louis trails off yet again. A blush climbs up his cheeks as he thinks about actually talking about it.

“What?” Harry repeats. And then something clicks in his head. “Oh, you’re blushing. It’s a sex thing isn’t it?”

“Maybe?” His shoulders shrink in just a bit as he feels just the tiniest bit of awkward settle over him. “Okay, yeah it’s a sex thing. I’ve just kind of been wanting to … do something that we haven’t done before?”

“Why are you phrasing it like a question?” Harry asks, the dimple on his left cheek  curving in. Louis loses his train of thought for a second. Louis just shrugs. “You know that I’m pretty much up for anything, right? Like, you don’t have to be nervous.”

“I know,” He sighs. He knows that there’s no reason to be nervous. That fact doesn’t help anything though. Louis bites his lip and then he decides fuck it. “Okay so I was watching porn the other day and I came across this video where these two guys were…tossing off in front of each other. I mean, they were both Betas so it wasn’t that great but. I couldn’t stop thinking about how hot it’d be if you and I did that.”

Louis looks up at Harry after he’s finally finished his little monologue to see that Harry’s pupils have dilated to the point where almost none of Louis’ favorite shade of green is showing. He’s not particularly missing it at the moment. Harry has his bottom lip locked in his teeth and the room now smells even more significantly Alpha.

“I feel dumb for not thinking of that sooner. Because now all I can imagine is you with your – _jesus_  I need to stop before I get too riled up.”

“Or,” Louis says, his tone naturally slipping into the soft yet playful tone he uses when he wants to sound sexy. “You can get as riled up as you want.”

“We,” Harry gulps, fingertips slipping to grip the hem of his t-shirt. “We should make a rule that we can’t touch each other. No matter how badly one, or both, of us want it.”

“Bet I can last longer than you,” His eyebrow raises in a challenge.

“You’re on.” Harry says straightaway. “If I win, you have to actually read the new gender reversed Twilight book with me.”

“Really?” Louis groans. “And what do I get if I win?”

“I’ll get high with you when exams are done.”

“Deal.”

-

Louis’ been concentrating on not coming for what feels like forever. Harry keeps staring him down with this look like he wants to ravish him and it’s the hottest thing in the world. It has Louis’ hole aching for some attention. And with that thought, an idea pops into Louis’ mind. Suddenly his hand isn’t wrapped around his cock anymore. Louis’ eyes lock with Harry’s as his hand creeps farther down. His fingertips  skim lightly, teasingly over his balls. He watches Harry closely as his fingers trail even farther down. Harry takes in a sharp breath when Louis’ fingers finally make contact with his slick hole.

Louis spreads his legs wider for Harry to see. Harry’s hand on himself speeds up and slows down within the span of two seconds. He looks like he’s physically restraining himself from flying over to Louis’ end of the bed and –

“Louis,” Harry’s voice comes out thick and rough, like he’s just deep throated Louis for five minutes straight. He looks so fucking hot, Louis subconsciously spreads his legs even farther.

He pushes his finger in slowly, feeling himself produce more slick. An Alpha is watching him finger himself. _Harry_ is watching him finger himself. This is the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. Hopefully Harry’s okay with it, they haven’t really ventured this far before. Mostly on Louis’ request but still. He has to ask.

“Is this,” Louis has to stop to clear his throat because he sounds just a bit wrecked. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Harry barely even lets Louis finish the sentence. “Yes, yes, yes. I mean, as long as you’re comfortable too.”

“Very comfortable.” Louis flirts shamelessly. As he slides his finger back out and pushes it back in, the slick making the stroke very audible, he moans loudly. There’s something about doing this in front of Harry, knowing that he’s watching Louis’ every move, knowing that Louis is pleasuring himself in this way, for Harry to see, it’s making him want to come already. He can’t though because Louis never loses a challenge.

Harry’s gone back to pumping himself furiously, eyes trained on where Louis’ finger is moving.  His cock is a dark red and the base is definitely getting thicker. He is going to come soon, Louis can tell. So, in an effort to win, Louis fits a second finger next to the first, letting out a whimper at the stretch.

“Harry,” Louis moans breathily. His eyes slip closed for a moment, trying to search for his prostate. He slows the pace of his fingers just a little, pressing up and trying to brace himself for the intense pleasure.

“Jesus,” He hears Harry mutter.

“Mmm,” Louis moans uncontrollably when he finds the little nub. Naturally his fingers start picking up the pace, now jabbing at his prostate every time. Slick starts getting everywhere; on sheets, all over his hand, his legs, everywhere. He’s not that concerned with that at the moment though. “Harry,”

“Fuck,” Harry repeats a mantra of curses.

Suddenly, Louis’ toes are curling, his eyes spring open, and his back is arching as his orgasm washes over him with such a power that he nearly tears up. Not five seconds later, Harry is arching in on himself and spilling come on the sheets.

When he comes down from his orgasm, Louis feels a wave of embarrassment. Slick is literally like, everywhere. His fingers are dripping with it, the sheets are probably going to need two washes, and it’s just a bit mortifying.

“Sorry,” Louis apologizes with a red face. “I made a mess.”

“Louis, this isn’t the first time that you’ve made a mess in my bed. Do I need to remind you of the time that you didn’t get off for like two weeks straight?”

“No but…” He looks over to the side of the room, suddenly very interested in the tabs that Harry has sticking out of one of his textbooks. “This isn’t the same kind of mess.”

“You’ve left slick stains on my stuff before.” Harry reasons. He crawls over, accidentally putting his knee in his own come. If Louis weren’t distracted, he’d totally laugh at Harry for that. He fits himself between Louis’ legs, leaning down so that their torsos touch.

“Yeah but this is way more and stuff.” Louis shrugs. He’s still so wet, it’s getting kind of gross.

“Well you just _fingered yourself holy shit._ ” Harry bites his lip and then gets ahold of himself. He kisses Louis’ jaw. “It’s natural for Omegas to produce a lot of slick. It’s kind of essential actually.”

“But – ”

“No buts. That was easily the sexiest thing that I’ve ever experienced.” Harry moves so that he’s lying next to Louis. He looks over at Louis and smiles lightly. “Can I ask something though?”

“Yeah.” Louis says simply. The pit of his stomach twists nervously.

“What changed? I mean, I know you have your…lines that you don’t want crossed.”

“Maybe…” Louis trails off, feeling the palms of his hands start going cold. “Maybe I don’t care so much about that anymore.”

“But why? We’ve been fooling around since we were 16 and suddenly now – ”

“’S not really sudden. I’ve been wanting other stuff with you for a while now.” Louis shrugs nonchalantly, turning away from Harry.

“Define other stuff.” Harry won’t have it though, he is looking straight at Louis.

“I don’t know. Stuff like what we just did. Now c’mon. We both need sleep. They say it’s best to get eight full hours of sleep before a big exam.”

Harry nods and then turns on his side. Louis nearly jumps when he feels Harry’s arms surround him and pull him closer. Louis falls asleep with a smile on his face.

-

Louis knows the minute that Harry finds out what he got on his exam. Louis’  standing in the student center, waiting for the line at the coffee shop when suddenly, he’s being tackled. Like, literally. He lands on the ground with an oof, hearing the snickers and chuckles of everyone around them.

“I got an A!” Harry shouts into Louis’ shoulder. “I got an A!”

“I knew you could do it!” Louis hollers, nearly as excited about the A as Harry is. On his own exams, he got a few B’s and one C. He’s happy with it but he knows that Harry doesn’t accept anything less than an A. “I’m so proud! Now um, you should let me up. I’ve been craving  Pumpkin Spice all day. And if you call me a white girl, I’m not even going to look at your dick for a month.”

“Sorry,” Harry chuckles as he blushes and gets up, holding out his hand for Louis. “Let me buy your drink.”

“Nah, it’s okay, I’ve got it.” Louis takes Harry’s help getting up.

“I insist. As a celebration.” Harry smiles persuasively.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure that’s not how this works.” But he lets Harry pay anyway.

Later that night is when things get interesting. Louis is invited, as per usual, to a massive party. He doesn’t really want to go though. It usually ends the same, Niall finds some guy to shag, leaving him all by his lonesome. For some reason, no guy, or girl for that matter, has tried to make a move on him at all. He’s a bit offended honestly. But anyway, as soon as Niall leaves, he starts missing Harry. And that’s when he’ll call Harry up and try to seduce him. And he’s really not in the mood to be embarrassed in the morning.

So Louis’ really surprised when he gets a call from Harry,

“You’re not surrounded by booming bass and drunks. I’m surprised.” Is the first thing that Harry says when Louis answers the phone.

“Hey, I think I’m offended by that.” Louis jokes, smiling into the quiet of his room. “Can you come over? I really don’t want to be here alone.”

“Actually, I was just about to ask you if I could. My copy of _Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined_   is collecting some dust.”

“Ugh,” Louis groans. “You were serious about that?”

“Hey, a deal’s a deal.”

“Fiiiine.” Louis sighs, smile never leaving his face.

When Harry gets to Louis’ dorm, Harry’s already got the book open to the first page. Immediately Louis pouts.

“Hey, don’t start without me!”

“I didn’t, don’t worry,” Harry gives Louis a knowing look. “Was just having a look. And anyway, I’m not really in the reading mood anyway.”

“But what about – ” Louis confusedly watches Harry set the book down on Louis’ desk.

“Exams are done and we’re both here for the break… so I thought maybe we could smoke some.”

“Wait, what? Am I hearing things or did you just say that you want to get high with me?”

“Shut up,” Harry laughs, situaring himself on Louis’ bed. “Now are we going to do this or not? Because I’m honestly kind of nervous so – ”

“You know I was serious when I said that you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Louis looks to Harry, hoping that he can see that Louis’ being completely genuine.

“I do though,” Harry says, smoothing his hands down the black skinnies that he’s wearing. “C’mon, pull out your stash.”

“Yes sir!” Louis searches through his top drawer, digging through the pants that he’s forgotten if they belong to Harry or himself. Finally, in the back corner, he finds the baggie. He then finds his pipe and lighter in the top drawer of his desk.

As he packs the bowl, he explains to Harry,

“Just watch me for the first hit. And also, don’t worry, it’s normal to cough a shit ton. It’s actually better that way, something about the squeezing of your lungs gets it into your system faster, makes you get even more high. Or something scientific like that. Anyway, so just,”

Louis settles the pipe against his lips and flicks the lighter on. He touches the flame to an edge of the weed and inhales. The smoke fills his lungs and he pulls the pipe away from his lips, not yet exhaling the smoke. As he’s holding the smoke in, he hands the pipe and lighter to Harry. Slowly, he lets out the smoke and nearly laughs at the fascination written on Harry’s face.

“Go on then,” Louis nudges him along.

“So I just…” Harry trails off as he puts the pipe to his lips. He flicks the lighter on and puts it to the bowl.

“Careful,” Louis warns, guiding Harry to where he’s only got the flame on a section of the weed. “You don’t want to scorch it. Now, inhale, slowly – ”

Harry stops abruptly, handing the pipe and lighter to Louis as he starts coughing intensely. He’s got a fist to his chest, bent over himself coughing and sputtering. _He’s such a cute noob_ Louis thinks fondly. While Harry’s still getting over his coughing fit, Louis takes another hit.

“Jesus,” Harry finally says. When he leans back up, there are tears in his eyes from  the amount of coughing. “Felt like my lungs were on fire.”

“Want another hit? Told you that you were gonna cough.” Louis offers him the pipe. Harry takes the pipe and Louis watches him carefully. Okay, honestly, part of the reason why Louis’ been dying to get Harry high is because Louis never fails to get super horny when he’s high. So he can’t really be blamed for getting turned on watching Harry’s lips press to the pipe and watching him inhale. It’s fucking sexy okay.

As time wears on, the tent in his pants becomes more and more noticeable. He’s barely even paying attention to anything else. Eventually Harry says,

“That tasted disgusting,” As he pulls away from a hit and wipes his mouth. “Like fucking ash or something.”

“Oh shit,” Louis realizes. “The bowl is probably cashed. Want me to load another one?”

“Nah,” Harry says and then he just starts laughing. He laughs for a good five minutes before calming down. Louis is chuckling but he can’t stop watching the way that Harry’s adam’s apple moves when he laughs and then he can’t stop thinking about Harry’s throat bulging because he’s got Louis’ dick down his throat while he fingers Louis. _Shit._

“Your eyes are really fucking bloodshot.” Louis says. “Makes ‘em look even more green. ‘S a bit distracting to be honest.”

“You know what’s really distracting?” Harry turns to fully face Louis. “The pheromones that have been wafting from you for the last ten minutes, that’s what’s really distracting.”

“Sorry,” Louis says, not really meaning it at all.

For a moment they just looked at each other. In Louis’ mind he’s screaming _kiss me, kiss me, please kiss me_. And when Harry leans forward, Louis thinks that he will. But instead, he kisses at Louis’ neck. His hands grip Louis’ t-shirt,  slowly sliding down to just above Louis’ hips. Louis can’t help it when he literally crawls into Harry’s lap.

“Harry,” Louis breathes, trying to gain the courage to ask for it. He lets his eyes slip down to Harry’s lips and bites at his own lip.

Harry’s fingers come up to brush away the fringe from Louis’ eyes. Louis leans in a little closer, like he’s testing the waters, waiting for Harry to pull back and he doesn’t. His bloodshot eyes are staring straight into Louis’ eyes and suddenly, the vibe just completely changes. Harry’s hands come to cup at Louis’ cheeks. Louis’ eyes slide closed as his heart races. The moment that he feels Harry’s lips touch his, Louis positively melts. It’s everything he’d dreamt about and more. Harry’s lips are so soft and relaxed. They’re also a bit thicker than Louis’ thin lips and they just…fit. When Louis finally pulls back for air, his cheeks are rosy and he can’t stop his lips from curling up.

“God you’re so fucking sexy.” Harry says, eyes still blissfully closed.

Louis wiggles in Harry’s lap, purposefully brushing his bum against Harry’s cock that’s pressing up into his zipper. When Harry gasps, Louis smirks and grinds down hard. A wave of slick is produced when Louis feels the Alpha’s cock pressing up into where he wants it most.

Harry leans forward to kiss Louis again, pulling at the hem of Louis’ shirt. Louis pulls back just long enough for Harry to pull his shirt over his head and then he’s back at Harry’s lips again. Kissing Harry is decidedly his new favorite thing. He’s very attentive which Louis isn’t surprised by seeing as that’s how Harry is with everything intimate that they do.

Louis feels goosebumps rise up on his skin as Harry’s fingertips ghost down his chest, past his sensitive nipples, over his small tummy, venturing into the thin layer of hairs before he finally gets to Louis’ waistband. On instinct, Louis juts his hips forward, egging Harry on. He would tell Harry to hurry up or make some sort of remark but he doesn’t think he has the willpower to detach himself from Harry’s lips. It’s weird having to breathe through his nose but he’ll deal with it.

He feels Harry pulling at his jeans and unzipping them. When Harry starts to pull away, Louis tries to chase his lips with his eyes still closed.

“Hold on baby,” Harry says with a chuckle. “We need to separate for a second so that we can get your pants off, yeah?”

“That’s new,” Louis comments as he stands to shimmy his jeans off. “Calling me baby I mean.”

“Do you not like it?” Harry looks frozen for a second and Louis instantly feels bad.

“No, I like it.” With his pants now out of the way, he crawls back into Harry’s lap. “Just new ‘s all. Wait. I’m the only one naked.”

“No,” Harry pulls Louis back to him for a kiss, effectively stopping Louis from climbing off of his lap again. “This is all about you.”

Louis’ heart smiles.  His hands go around Harry’s neck, pulling a bit at the curls his fingers find there. “But what if I was really, really wanting to suck you off?”

“Yeah?” Harry smirks, rubbing a thumb over Louis’ nipple. Louis bites his lip to stifle a gasp. His hand drops down, taking Louis firmly in his hand. “You get so hard just thinking about doing things to me?”

“Yes,” Louis admits with an exhale. His heart is beating so quickly, seemingly sending all his blood straight to his cock. “I-I like knowing that I’m making you feel good.”

“Hm,” Harry acknowledges, slowly pumping Louis. “You know what makes me feel the best?”

“What?” It comes out as more of a moan than a question. Just the tone of Harry’s voice has this richness to it that is driving Louis up the wall. If he weren’t so turned on, he’d probably be embarrassed by the fact that he’s definitely leaving slick stains on Harry’s jeans.

“Watching you,” Harry’s voice goes deep, an Alpha timbre sending a tremor, and feels more slick drenching his skin. “Watching you come apart. Seeing how your legs shake right before you come. And the way you still, even just weeks away from your nineteenth birthday, go the tiniest bit shy after you come like you did when we were drunk in your bedroom at sixteen. Seeing how much you trust me. Every time we do things, I just want to lay you out and ravish you. But I don’t because I look at your face and I’m humbled. I – ”

Louis has to kiss him. He feels like his heart just grew two sizes and his cock grew two inches. He savors every second of the kiss, hoping that Harry feels his thank you. When Louis pulls back, he bites his lip nervously.

“Harry…” Louis places his hand over the hand of Harry’s that’s still lightly stroking him. Immediately, Harry’s hand stops.

“What’s wrong?” Harry instantly looks panicked. “Did I do something?”

“No,” Louis smiles briefly, pulling Harry’s hand off of him.

“What – ” Harry looks a cute mixture of confused and panicked.

“What if…” Louis interrupts whatever Harry is about to say and moves Harry’s hand to his hip, sliding it around until  his own fingers feel the slick gathered on the skin of his bum.

“Louis,” Harry’s pupils seem to explode, his voice dropping to a tone that Louis’ not sure he’s ever heard before. “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Louis doesn’t hesitate to say. “Just – no further than this. Tonight.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with doing this? With _me_ doing this?” Harry’s fingers twitch and Louis instinctually presses back into where his fingers are resting at the crease of his bum.

Louis looks to Harry, the bloodshot eyes look right back at him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Louis can’t explain what he’s even feeling at the moment. Harry’s fingers are tracing lightly along his crease, gathering all the slick. God, he wants this so bad. The first touch to his hole is so light, for a moment, Louis is sure that he imagined it. He whimpers lightly, somehow hoping to convey to Harry that it’s okay, he can continue. Harry seems to get the message. Their eyes meet the moment that Harry nudges his finger inside.

Something shifts between them.

Louis thinks back to when they first started getting close. He would thrive on the fact that he and Harry were different. They were best friends who honestly weren’t heading toward mating. Harry was the Alpha who was shit at football and Louis was the Omega who couldn’t cook for shit. They were different. Some of that is still true. But when he looks into Harry’s eyes, going on five years after they met, Louis realizes that his priorities have shifted. It’s not so much about being the Alpha and Omega that break the stereotype. Now, it’s just about Louis and Harry.

“You okay, baby?” Harry’s question breaks Louis from his thoughts. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Louis breathes. “Please don’t stop. Actually, can you please just. Move?”

Harry’s finger slides audibly and Louis whimpers loudly. _More, more, more._ His cock twitches and releases a tiny blurb of precome. Harry picks up the pace with his finger and Louis is going a bit mad. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. His hips move involuntarily and he brushes up against Harry’s cock that’s trapped beneath his jeans.

“Harry,” Louis lets out a whine. He hesitates. Louis really wants to move his hips to get Harry to go faster but this whole thing is new to him. Is that what he’s supposed to do? Or is he supposed to let the Alpha take complete control? Somewhere in the back of Louis’ mind he knows that isn’t true. Omegas don’t forfeit everything when they hop into bed with an Alpha. But for some reason, a wave of shyness washes over Louis.

“You’re blushing,” The Alpha points out, still moving his finger torturously slow. “Does it feel good? Do you want me to do this differently? I really have no idea what I’m doing here so some direction isn’t unwelcome.”

“Just…” Louis trails off, his blush darkening. “Maybe faster?”

“Okay, okay,” Harry says, sounding more like he’s giving himself a pep talk. His finger speeds up and Louis immediately hunches into Harry, moaning loudly.

“Yesss,” Louis’ nails bite into the skin of Harry’s arm, feeling it periodically tense as he moves his finger inside Louis. “Harry, please.”

“Please what sweetheart?” Harry’s voice sooths the frantic feeling beneath Louis’ skin.

“It feels g-good,” Louis bites at the skin of Harry’s neck, moving his hips minutely. “Better than when I do it.”

“I’m glad,” Harry breathes out a chuckle and then his finger stills. “What do you think about when you do this?”

“You,” Louis says with no hesitancy. “Always you.”

“Jesus, Louis, you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever met.” Harry’s compliment deepens the blush of Louis’ cheeks and Louis can feel Harry’s smile from where he’s got his face tucked into Harry’s neck.

And then when his finger picks up pace again, Harry goes a little more pointedly. Louis realizes with a whine that Harry’s looking for his prostate. And no sooner does Louis realize it that Harry finds it. That’s when things seem to escalate quickly.

“Harry, Harry, _Harry_ ,” Louis can’t help it anymore, his hips start moving wildly, trying to get more of Harry’s finger in, and trying to go as fast as he can. He pulses around Harry’s finger, toes curling with the pangs of pleasure he feels every time that Harry hits his prostate.

“You sound so good,” Harry murmurs. Louis barely hears it.

Louis gets a bit lost in his head. He can’t stop thinking about how good it feels and how much better it feels because it’s Harry. He knows he’s making weird sounds and whimpering and whining  and a ton of other embarrassing things but he can’t concentrate on any of that.

“Harry,” Louis opens his eyes and looks straight into Harry’s. “I’m gonna come.”

A new determination washes over Harry. His finger pushes harder at Louis’ prostate and the slick sound just keeps getting louder. Louis realizes that Harry’s letting out sounds of his own to accompany Louis’ breathy whimpers and delicate moans. His thighs start to shake and then he tenses, hole clamping down on Harry’s finger.

“Ahhh,” Louis moans loudly, probably loud enough for the other Omega’s in the building to hear. When Louis opens his eyes, he sees that he’s made a mess of the front of Harry’s grey t-shirt.

“Was that good?” Harry asks with a confident face but Louis can see the flicker of uncertainty behind it.

“Of course.” Louis smiles, aware that Harry’s fingers are still moving just the tiniest bit. Eventually he holds onto Harry’s wrist, “A bit sore.”

“Oh sorry,” Harry pulls his fingers away and Louis cringes at the wet sound it makes. He wipes his hand on the sheets and then kisses lightly at Louis’ lips.

“Okay now are you going to let me suck you off now?” Louis smirks, making to get up from Harry’s lap.

“Um,” Harry grabs at Louis’ arm to stop him. “I’m good.”

“What? C’mon.” Louis tries again, not understanding what Harry’s trying to say.

“No, like,” Harry takes Louis’ hand and guides it to where he was once hard.

“You didn’t?” Louis giggles with the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. “You haven’t come in your pants in a long time. And you didn’t even like, make a sound.”

“Oh I did, you were just so out of it you didn’t notice.” Harry looks smug so Louis kisses the look off of his face.

When Louis eyes finally close for the night, the last thing he sees is the rhythmic rising and falling of the Alpha’s _(his Alpha’s)_ chest.

-

“Oh Jesus Christ!” Niall’s yelling makes Louis jump from his sleep.

There’s a disgusting string of drool connecting Louis’ mouth to Harry’s chest but all Harry does when he sees it is laugh.

“You both are so gross.” Niall groans. “It smells like jizz. You should open the damn window next time.”

“Do I have to bring up the numerous times that you’ve brought Alpha’s back and left the room smelling like some random’s knot for days?” Louis asks, unable to hold back the laugh as he watches a blush climb up the Irish lad’s neck.

“I have no recollection of that.” Niall denies. “Anyway, just wanted to say that I’m outta here until next semester. If you both weren’t completely starkers, I’d hug yeh. Anyway, just spray something in here like once a day okay?”

“Bye Niall!”

The two lay there, lazing about, watching the sun dance across the walls of Louis’ dorm. It’s a nice break from the constant stress that they’ve been under with school stuff. And for the first time, it dawns on Louis that this is all he’s ever wanted; all he’ll ever want.  He’s in love with Harry. Like, actual real love.

“Harry,” Louis says suddenly. “I have to tell you something.”

“What? What’s with the serious vibe all the sudden?” Harry pauses the episode of Doctor Who that they’re on and turns to Louis.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Louis has never been one for brooding in silence. And they were best friends, it’s a foreign thing for Louis to keep things from Harry.

For a moment, Harry stares at Louis. He doesn’t worry for a moment though. Not because he knows what Harry’s going to say. No, he has no idea what Harry’s going to say. But because he knows that no matter what, Harry will always be his best friend. There isn’t a possibility of Harry not being his best friend, even if Harry isn’t in love with him.

“I – I,” Harry stutters and Louis thinks he knows where this is going.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” Louis shrugs. His heart twinges as images of Harry with another Omega flash through Louis’ mind. “It’s fine, I’ll – ”

“No, Louis, that’s not it. I’m. Well, I’m speechless.” Harry’s cheeks tinge a pretty pink.

“Is that a good or bad kind of speechless?” Louis asks carefully. He picks at the place where the sheet is starting to come from the bed.

“Good, it’s good I promise.” There was a moment of silence before Harry continued. “It’s funny because well, I’ve loved you since the first time I accidently stumbled into your chest on my front porch. But I always told myself that you’d never want me. I mean why would you? I spend more time reading than I do on the internet and I cried in that American movie that you pretended not to love what was it? – ”

“The Longest Ride,” Louis supplies with a smile. He remembers Harry nearly sobbing when the old woman died and he had covered his own tears with making fun of Harry.

“Yeah! Anyway, the point is, we are so different Louis. You love sports and partying and yet somehow you ended up being my best friend. Um. Can I ask you something?”

Louis nods. All sorts of different emotions are coursing through the Omega and he’s honestly not sure how to decipher his feelings from Harry’s.

“What changed? You said once that you never wanted to fall in love. We were in my treehouse – ”

“I was just bluffing. I…I pretend to be this I don’t know,  stronger, better version of myself. And, I don’t know. I saw how ripped apart my mum was after what happened. I just hoped that I’d never go through that. I was scared. But when I’m with you I don’t think about being scared…Sorry. I’m not good with words and opening up and stuff. You make it easier.”

“You – is this really happening? Am I dreaming?” Harry’s lips quirk up at the corners as he looks at the honest blue eyes staring at him.

“Does this help?” Louis leans over and he kisses Harry. For a second it feels weird to be able to do that, to just lean over and kiss Harry. But the softness of his lips distracts Louis.

“Hey Louis,” Harry says when he pulls away. “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
